Everyday Chores with Ron
by HarryPotterRulesMyLife
Summary: Hermione is just trying to clean the house and Ron is attempting his hardest to distract her. It work. Now Hermione needs to clean the kitchen table again! Smut, short enjoy!


_**Everyday Chores with Ron**_

"Ronald!" she shouted. Ron turned guiltily and stared at her, eyes wide open, hand in the cookie jar.

"What are you doing?" she snapped. She placed her hands on her hips and pursed her lips, her foot tapping incessantly on the tile floor.

"U no," said Ron, thickly swallowing the two cookies he had just shoved down his throat, "Ah, you remind me of my mum when you do that." he said, gesturing to her hands.

"Maybe I wouldn't need to if you didn't act like an eleven year old at times." she rolled her eyes and took the dishrag in hand, shooing him away from the counter.

"Why don't you just magic it off?" he asked.

"Because sometimes I forget I can!" she said hotly. "Also the manual labour feels nice sometimes, it's good to do some things physically, makes me feel that I'm actually doing something." she replied.

"You're always doing something." he smiled. "Like me." he joked, smacked her bum and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Yeah, and look where THAT got me." she smirked.

"Hey!" he feigned hurt, touching his hand to his chest. "That's not very nice, _'Mione_."

"Uh-huh. Get out of my kitchen, I need to clean it." she grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

"How about no?" he asked. He swung around and grabbed her arms, bringing her tightly to his chest.

"Ron…" she warned, raising one eyebrow.

"What?" he asked innocently. He moved his hands to her bottom, caressing it gently as he kissed her neck.

"Come on…do you really need to clean it all now?" he whispered, moving down her collarbone and shoulder. He kissed her softly, holding her bum to him, pressing her against his growing erection.

She moaned softly and didn't protest when he began to unbutton her blouse. She tossed back her hair and opened her chest to him. He slowly unbuttoned her entire blouse and pulled it down teasingly, tossing it to the side carelessly.

"You're so beautiful." he whispered, working his hands behind her. He unclipped her bra without difficultly and pulled it away, letting her breasts free. He palmed one and took the other in his mouth, slowly circling the nipple with his tongue. She hissed in pleasure and pressed herself into him, grabbing his waist tightly. He began to peel off his own shirt, breaking the contact with her breast and pulling the shirt off quickly. He chucked it over one shoulder and began to work on his pants.

"Stop." whispered Hermione, touching his hands gently. She shook her head no as she lowered herself, resting on her knees in front of him. She made quick work of his belt and started on his zipper. She pulled it down agonizingly slowly, looking up at him with wide eyes the entire time.

"Oh god." Ron groaned as she took hold of his hot penis through the zipper. She stood up, still holding the shaft of his erection. She kissed him passionately, holding his neck to her, still pumping his erection with the other hand. She slowly massaged his shaft, gripping it tightly. She cupped his balls and moved quickly, caressing it balls to tip. He grunted harshly as she jerked him off. Before he could cum, she took her hand away and kissed him roughly. She bit his bottom lip and dragged it away, cupping his neck with her hands.

He grunted and pulled her into his groin, pressing his still hard penis against her own growing heat. She tugged down her skirt and kicked it away. They stood together naked, hot bodies pressed against each other. They curved into each other, two pieces of a perfect puzzle. He lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist, holding her strongly by her ass. He carried her to the dinner table and set her down on it. She wrapped her legs even tighter around him, pressing her pussy against his dick. The friction caused her to moan involuntarily, a slight shudder went up her spine.

"Do it, Ron." she whispered. He positioned his cock at her entrance and held her waist down. He slammed into her roughly, burying his cock deep inside her. She gasped loudly and jerked up, clinging tightly to his waist. Her knuckles grew white as he thrust into her, burying his cock inside her deeply each time. They panted in complete synchronicity, their wet, sweaty bodies working off of each other. She thrust against him, grinding her hips against his dick. He grunted gutturally as he thrust into her, slamming into her roughly. She moaned loudly, clutching his shoulders tightly.

"OH God, Ron!" she groaned, opening her legs wider. He slammed into her g-spot and she screamed in pleasure. "FUCK Ron!" she shouted.

"God Hermione." he panted. He thrust in a final time and he came, panting heavily as he emptied into her. She moaned loudly and clung to him, coming. She rested her head against his neck, panting softly.

He pulled out of her and she stood, holding him gently at his waist.

"God damn it, Ron!" she shouted.

"What?" he squeaked out. She glared out him under lowered eyebrows.

"Now I have to clean the bloody table again!"

_**FIN!**_


End file.
